Look Hard Enough
by desperatelyobvious
Summary: Fang decided to take the Valentine's project seriously. Fang ended up on a date with Lily, Max's friend. But Fang didn't know that it was Max who wrote the letter, not Lily... Valentine's oneshot.


Hey guys! :)

So I made this oneshot to celebrate my **one year anniversary here on Fanfiction!** (YEY!)

I looked back at my first few chapters of Secrets and Lies and I noticed that I've improved a lot. O_o Thank you guys for helping me become a better writer and for always encouraging me to update and improve. :)

Now, I'll admit I'm not satisfied with this story. There's just something about it that doesn't seem right. So if you guys figure it out, let me know and I'll edit this baby. :D

Also, I'm still practicing my 3rd POV writing. I've only ever written one oneshot in 3rd POV and a couple of chapters in my story, but that's as far as I've gotten and I'm not very good at it. :P

No matter, I hope you still like this! I worked really hard so please tell me what you think in a review. :) **Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride for obvious reasons, nor do I own the Valentine's project idea. I got it from the series – Nearly Famous. :)

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

_Don't pick me. I hate the idea of love and I despise Valentine's Day. Go get a life and leave me alone. – Im _a _ moron yahoo . com_

Max smiled with self-satisfaction at her work before she saved it and clicked Print.

There.

She was finally done with that _stupid_ assignment for Literature class and she didn't have to worry about anybody choosing her. She had made sure that she was curt and blunt, with a dash or rudeness to top it all off, because surely those traits were a turn-off, right?

Lily, on the other hand, was panicking and growing whinier every minute. Luckily for her, Max was under the pretense of Tori Hale – an average 15-year old girl, and not Maximum Ride – leader of her flock of mutant bird-kids and destined Savior of the world, or she would've glared at her and smacked her upside the head. It was also a plus that she's grown accustomed to protests and complaints from the flock; she was so used to ignoring them now that plastering on a sweet smile wasn't all that difficult.

"_Tooorrrriiiii!_" Lily said, worry lines evident on her forehead, "What should I say? What should I _do? _Our ad is due tomorrow and I've got _nothing! Zilch! _Oh God…" she cried, pacing the length of her room.

A year has passed since the whole Germany/Omega/breaking-up with Fang ordeal, and under the support and supervision of Max's real mother, – Dr. Valencia Martinez – the whole flock was able to go back to school again.

Fang, Iggy and Max were reluctant and furious at first (their experience in Virginia resulted in all the teachers whipping out friggin' _tasers_ and all of them trying to capture the flock; their test-drive on normal schooling the first time was not the best memory), but the younger kids wanted to go _so_ badly so they eventually decided to give it a go, but with the condition that they would move every 5 months to a new state and continue schooling there.

The older kids had just finished the first half of their sophomore year in Gilbert, Arizona before they decided to move to Los Angeles, California towards the end of January. There, they had enrolled into new schools, got a new home, adopted new names, and pretended to blend in with their surroundings to stay off the radar.

Their new school was a little different, however. As compared to the schools they've attended in Virginia and Arizona, this school was more liberal, very creative and completely unorthodox. They would allow the teachers to hold classes outside on the bleachers of the field, doodle and design on their lockers and chairs, and they would even hold the most random school activities like 'Book Character Day', where everyone had to dress up as one, or 'Reverse Day', where the students would take over the class and teach the teacher about anything – pop culture, the latest trends, and what necktie would bring out the color of their eyes.

This activity was one of them. Valentine's Day was five days away and as a requirement, each girl student had to make a write-up, similar to an ad, to attract students of the opposite gender. They could either write what they want in a guy, write something about themselves, or simply say things like, "PLZ. PLZ. PLZ. PLZ. PLZ. PICK ME!1" for the desperate ones. Attached at the end of the write-up should be a fake e-mail, through which the guy will contact the girl, to be able to make arrangements for the date. All ads would be placed in a drop box, and teachers would be the one to stick them on the brick wall just outside their Science building, for the guys to see and choose.

Max thought it was a total waste of time. According to her, you can't find true love through the means of blind-dating, and just because your feelings match another person's, it doesn't mean you're meant to be. She knew how bitter and pessimistic her thoughts sounded, but she knew it was the truth and she accepted it. She knew she didn't live in a fairytale world or a chick-lit novel where those kinds of things happen. She believed in _love_, but the kind of love that grows, not love at first sight.

'Love at first sight' was crap idealism that rot the brains of hormonal, lovesick teenage girls.

Girls like Lily, for example.

On Max's first day of school, Lily was the only person who approached her and offered to help.

By tenth grade, everybody already had their cliques and circle of friends, and truth be told, not a lot of people are very open about new students. They would smile at you, and occasionally make conversation, but no one really invites the new kid to lunch like they do in middle school.

All except Lily Stewart.

Sure, Max had Iggy and Fang, but she's been inseparable (due to certain _'circumstances'_) from them since they were born. She needed a break from the Y chromosome, and Lily was the cure.

Lily was a really nice girl – your typical Californian teenager. Plain. Simple. A beautiful smile perpetually seen on her face. She was the type of girl who ate with different people everyday, well-liked all around and fun to be with, so of course Max didn't pass up the opportunity for a new friend who actually had long hair and boobs like her. They shared the same taste in fashion, music too, but the one thing she couldn't see eye to eye with Lily was her craving for the perfect boy.

Lily was a romanticist. She loved watching sappy movies with happily ever afters and reading books where love conquered all. She _relishes_ in cliché relationships come to life and hopes that one day, it would happen to her too.

She hopes that that day would be this Valentine's Day.

"Tori, _please_ help me. I don't know what to say, but this has to turn out perfectly! This is my one chance to find someone who could love _me-_"

"Lily, you're going to find someone who'll love you. Just at your own pace." Max said exasperatedly and continued to spin on the computer chair.

"But I'm so ready to meet someone nice and sweet! I just don't know how to put it into words! Tori, _please help!_" she pleaded again.

Max huffed. "You're asking _me?_ Moi, Tori Hale? Of all the girls you think to ask for help, you go to me? The boyfriend-less chick who _hates_ emotions and has _zero_ intellect on the male populace?" Max questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Some friend you are!" Lily chucked a boot at her, but she quickly dodged it and sat straight on the chair again, a sad smile on her face.

"Lily, I would help you if I could, but I don't _know_ how. This isn't my forte." '_Ask me about roundhouse kicks and the proper way to snap someone's neck any day, just not about _this_ stuff…'_

"Sure it is! You live with Kyle and Alexis, don't you?" she said, shooting Max a pointed look, referring to Iggy and Fang respectively.

Max suppressed the urge to groan. "That's _different!_ They aren't _like_ other guys." Which was true. They didn't think like normal teenage boys because they've never experienced life growing up like one. Her advice of 'They prefer rabbit over rat for dinner, and they loath needles or anything that has to do with hospitals.' would probably even _dwindle_ Lily's chances at finding 'love'.

Max tried another tactic. "Are you sure you don't want to just go with 'PLZ. PLZ. PLZ. PICK-"

"_TORI!_"

"Okay, okay… _yeesh_." She said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly and pressing a hand over her mouth to keep from chuckling.

Max watched in amusement as Lily continued to pace her room, groaning and hitting her palms on her forehead, muttering to herself. After a few seconds of that though, Lily grew tired. With a deep sigh, she plopped onto her bed, miserable and resigned, and frowned at Max.

"Tori, why don't you write one for me?" she asked out of the blue. Max couldn't help but reel back, causing her to almost fall out of the chair.

"_What?_ You're _kidding_ me!"

"Tori, I've really got nothin' and you've always had a way with words." Lily said, "Please write mine."

Max started to regret ever telling Lily that she was the 'Word Queen'. She should've known it was going to bite her back in the butt one day.

Max set her jaw. "Lily, your love life, your _prob-_"

But she was cut short by the look of sadness in Lily's eyes, wide and filled with child-like innocence, looking slightly wet with-

_Gosh darn it!_ Of all things, of _all things_ Lily could do she just had to make frickin' _Bambi eyes_ at her! How could she have known this was her weakness? Now she _can't_ say no.

With gritted teeth she grumbled, "Just give me a moment.", and swiveled on the chair to face the computer again. She tried to ignore Lily's cheers as she poised her fingers over the keys and took a deep breath.

Now…what to write for Lily?

Max thought hard. This wasn't something she was going to mess up, she knew. If this was for Lily, the _only_ good friend she had here in LA, she was going to write what came from the heart. She was going to take this seriously for her. She wouldn't normally do this for just anybody, but she owed her _that _much, right?

Lily really wanted this, wanted this to turn out perfectly. So when Max began to type, her mind thought of the perfect boy who could be just as perfect for Lily. She was going to give this to Lily, and Lily was going to get her happily ever after.

It didn't take Max long to type out what she wanted. She knew what it was and the words just kept pouring out of her mind and down to get fingers. She didn't hesitate, didn't have to reconsider her desires, because if she could find 'The One' for her, then this was what she wanted him to be.

After a few more minutes, Max finished typing and she smiled at her work once again, this time with true appreciation. She typed in Lily's made-up e-mail and printed it, hoping that this meager favor could bring her friend happiness.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

After dinner, after Max came home from Lily's house, she was lying in bed in her room, waiting.

'_Finally._', she thought as Fang entered, the smallest of smiles seen on his face as he approached her.

Every night, Max and Fang would meet up at her room, and they would sit and talk for hours about anything and everything, or sometimes nothing at all. They were best friends, their relationship much stronger than anybody else's, and they would tell each other everything.

Well, Fang would. It was a little harder for Max to tell him _everything_ due to the fact that she was in love with him.

Its funny how after all of Fang's attempts at trying to get her, she finally did fall for him, only to find out that he didn't want her anymore.

It was useless to deny the love she felt for her best friend. The way his presence made her smile internally; the way his every touch would feel electric on her skin; and the way his smiles for her, just for _her_, would make her heart stop beating and her mind would just _melt_. All the signs just seemed to haunt her and in the end she gave up trying to deny it.

It's just too bad he didn't feel the same way.

And this wasn't just paranoia clouding her mind, telling her that it was impossible to be with him because he 'might like someone else and he'd never like her back', just like in all those chick lit novels. She had _facts_.

Fang had actually told Iggy that he was over her a few months back. (Max knew this because the rest of the flock was Team Max and reported everything to her.) That, and the fact that he kept teasing her with her Biology partner, Will McLean, when she barely even knew the guy.

Max was always the type of girl who faced problems head-on, but this was something that was just too _awkward_ to talk about, and especially since they were _her_ love problems, it just made the topic all the more untouchable. If it were something that had to concern emotions and feelings, then she would rather shut up and let things be the way they were, rather than risking ruining their friendship and just make everything uncomfortable.

Max would die a little more each day just _existing_ with him without actually _being_ with him. And since she's had a taste of his touch, and knew what it felt like to kiss him, she felt a certain longing for him whenever he wasn't around. It was unfair, giving Max a small taste of Fang, and then drawing back completely, leaving her wanting more.

Sometimes she would, for one second, think she was over him, but when she would see him hold Angel's hand, or share a joke with Iggy, she knew she was actually falling _harder _for him.

It wasn't just physical attraction she felt. She loved him for _him_. For being the best friend he was to her. For always having her back. For cheering her up when everything in the world seemed unforgiving and cruel.

Despite her façade, Max was genuinely a fragile person. She needed someone who could extinguish her pessimism, someone who could make her dream of things that didn't exist and ask 'why not?' instead of think of things that were and ask 'why?' She needed someone who would complement her characteristics and balance out the negatives.

As exaggerated as it sounds, the love she felt for him was hurting her.

It was hurting her, eating her away on the insides and leaving an aching dullness in her chest where her heart was, but she had to keep a brave face and act like everything was fine. Act like she knew exactly what she was doing, act like a leader.

She would try and convince herself she was content with brotherly-sisterly love and act like things were okay. She would tell herself she should be more than happy, because this was better than a life with no Fang at all.

Back in reality, Max tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to multiply by the dozen when Fang grabbed her hand and started playing with it while they talked. And she tried not to look at his face beside her on the bed, because if he saw her, he would never let down the scarlet blush on her cheeks.

"Finish your Valentine's ad in Lily's?" he asked, his attention solely on her palm as he traced meaningless patterns on it.

"Mhmm." Max said, staring at the ceiling and trying not to shiver at his touch.

"So I was thinking…" Fang said, dropping Max's hand and turning on her bed to face her, the side of his face propped up on his elbow and palm, "That we should actually take this whole Valentine's Day project seriously."

"_What?_" Max said, turning to face him too, and trying to ignore the proximity of their faces.

"Yeah. I'm not saying that whoever I choose would be my 'soulmate' or anything, and the guy who picks yours won't be your 'boyfriend' either. But we should take the date seriously, no matter how much we might dislike them. Really _try _to get to know them and treat them nicely. You never know how it'll turn out to be. What's say you?" he asked, and Max's heart dropped at his suggestion.

Because his suggestion was another way of saying he wasn't bothered by the idea of Max going on a date with someone else, or probably ending up with someone else. He was actually _excited_ to try the idea.

She fought down the urge to cry, plastered on an annoyed look, got up into a sitting position and sighed, "Yeah, you tell me this _after_ I make a crap write-up. Now I won't be going out with _anyone_ because _no one_ would pick me."

Fang started to get up as she spoke, and when she finished, he stopped on front of her on her bed and laughed. "Someone's going to choose you, Max." he said, lifting his hand to her cheek and caressing her face, "Anybody would be an idiot not to choose you." He whispered, then bent down to kiss Max's forehead gently.

He left Max's room without another word, leaving Max touching her forehead, more confused than ever.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

Two days later, Fang strode towards the brick wall, hands in his pockets, braced and ready to read the dozens of cards stuck to the wall.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

Today was the last day to pick write-ups on the wall for the boys and he was going to make sure he was going to find someone _perfect_. Someone nice, and sweet, and pleasant to spend his entire Monday evening with. He wasn't usually this active for school projects but this was an exception.

He wanted to find someone for himself, someone who could become a friend, and with time, possibly, maybe even his girlfriend.

He wasn't desperate for one, no. He just wanted to see where life would take him if he took this chance. It didn't hurt to try, and he was ready for the freefalls that life gave him.

He took in the whole brick wall filled with cards and papers, and sighed mentally at the amount.

It was all so dizzying, really.

Papers ranging from different shades of pink, to something that looked electric blue, some cut into different shapes like your average heart, and others more extreme like different cut-out triangles stuck together to form a collage.

Approaching it to be able to read even the tiniest papers, he nodded at the other 3 guys who were also reading write-ups before he took a deep breathe and started at the top left corner of the wall.

He was determined to find her.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

_Finally._

After an hour and 17 minutes of none-stop reading, just when his eyes were ready to fall right of their sockets, he reached a pale yellow-colored write-up, the size of half a short bond paper. There were no doodles, or cut-outs, or anything fancy on it. It was just the write-up, the e-mail, and nothing else.

He almost skimmed right through it – just like he did with the rest of the meaningless, desperate notes – but when he looked closer and actually _read_ it, it made him catch his breath.

_Looking for an achiever, a believer,  
__A dreamer, optimist; a friend, a lover.  
__Funny and easy-going, ready for the grief I'll give you.  
__Someone who doesn't hear, but listens.  
__Someone who takes chances, and lives in the moment.  
__Someone who sees beauty and hope in even the simplest things.  
__Someone who sees a story in everything.  
-emeraldeyes474 yahoo . com _

It didn't rhyme, it didn't entice the reader, and it wasn't anything special at all.

But that's exactly what drew Fang to it.

The person didn't try hard like the rest of the girls who made poems or excessively decorated their papers. (He wasn't looking for an artist or a damn poet anyways.) This person felt _raw_ emotions, knew exactly what she wanted, and came right out and said it. This person thought differently, deep and complex, and looks didn't even matter as she instead asked for traits. Not like half of the write-ups he's already read.

It was an honest write-up, trivial and mysterious, and he found that he wanted to know this girl.

Fang could already tell she would be interesting, and funny, and he couldn't wait to know more.

He tore the paper off the wall with a small smile on his face, bid goodbye to the remaining guy reading off the wall – who he had found out was named Riley – and left campus, reading the e-mail address over and over in his head.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

No _flippin'_ way.

There was no way someone actually _chose_ her write-up and decided to contact her.

Max was staring with shock and horror at the monitor, where some dude with the e-mail address lostboy _ 3665 yahoo . com sent her a message, asking if she'd like to go out with him.

She dragged the mouse over to the tiny icon of a trash bin, index finger poised over the left mouse key and ready to click it, when she remembered her agreement with Fang last Wednesday.

She groaned with irritation and pushed back off the desk top, rolling on the chair a few feet away from the computer.

'_Why, oh why did I have to agree with his stupid suggestion?_' she wondered, spinning around on the chair. Max didn't actually think someone was going to choose her dumb write-up!

Her thoughts shifted to Fang again as they often do, wondering if the girl he e-mailed had replied to her, if they were already IM-ing each other back and forth and planning out the details for their perfect date…

_Dammit!_

Max smacked her forehead in frustration and pressed her palms into her eyes.

She shouldn't be thinking about _him._

When did she even get so lovesick in the first place?

She shouldn't allow herself to waste her thoughts and her _love_ for a boy who won't ever love her back. It was just going to hurt her more, torturing herself and making everything more difficult…

Oh _God_. How did she fall so deep that she couldn't find a way out?

But there was _always_ a way out. Always.

She needed a distraction. Something or someone who could occupy her mind long enough for her not to at least think about _him _for a day. Something or someone who could make her Maximum Ride again – the teenage girl that never let anything stop her, never depended on anyone or anything.

She needed to get over him.

For a while, she mulled ideas over in her head, and continued to press her palms into her eyes at the same time, but it didn't take Max long to find a solution. I mean, it was right _in front of her._

Going back to the computer, she took a deep breath and replied to the e-mail, for once, taking this chance and feeling good about herself.

She was going to get over Fang. She could _feel_ it.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

Over the weekend both Fang and Max had received replies from their secret Valentines. They had coordinated where and when they would meet on Monday evening, and they've even planned the miniscule details like what to wear down to a T.

If Max were to get over Fang, this date had to be perfect.

And if Fang were to finally meet this interesting girl, this date had to be special.

In the end, both Fang and Max were actually going to two separate restaurants on the same street.

Fang was to go to an Italian restaurant, and about eight stores down the boardwalk was Max's date setting, a casual and quaint family restaurant.

"So this is it." Max said, trying not to show just how nervous she was. Fang was holding her hand in his, their fingers intertwined as they made their way to the boardwalk.

She was trying to say goodbye to the feeling. The anxious yet exhilarating feeling she got whenever she was with Fang, surprised to realize she was actually sad of letting go.

"I suppose it is." Fang replied, squeezing her hand once before dropping it. He shot her one of his rare half-smiles – the kind that disappears just as quickly as he gave it, leaving you wondering if he actually _did_ smile – and held her arm. "Good luck." He said with finality in his voice, and began to stride down the street to his meeting place.

Just before he took his fifth step though, he spun around on his heel and called to Max just as she was entering the restaurant.

"Max!"

She looked back at him, drinking in his stance and the way his black hair flopped over his midnight eyes, adoring it one last time before she plans on forgetting the way he made her feel. In the back of her head, she wish with every fiber of her being that he would run back to her, wrap his arms around her waist and tell her the words that would leave her breathless. Words that would make her forget everything else and stay with him.

"You look really beautiful." He said with an unreadable expression on his face, before he continued down the street, not turning back.

No. Those weren't the 4 words she wanted to hear.

_Dammit!_ Why did it always seem like Fang was flirting with her? Why would he give her these compliments, and kiss her on the cheek or forehead, or hold her hand and smile so sweetly at her just to walk away and end up on a date with some other girl? Why did he have to do this to her?

Max let out a frustrated groan and entered the restaurant grudgingly, already feeling sorry for the boy who picked her write-up.

She followed the directions – heading for the booth in the left-hand corner next to the bar – and came face to face with…

A complete stranger.

The black-haired, blue-eyed boy stood up quickly and cleared his throat.

"I'm a moron six one five?" he asked, confirming her e-mail address.

"You definitely _are_ a moron." Max said with amusement.

"Figures that was why you made that your e-mail." He sighed and Max chuckled.

"Tori Hale." Max introduced herself, extending her hand.

"Scott Johnson." He replied, shaking it and motioning for her to sit down.

Max's first impression of the guy was that he seemed too 'goodie-goodie'. He had a sweet smile and very captivating blue eyes the color of the ocean. She thanked God that she ended up with someone nice, but honestly wondered why he chose her write-up.

"I know it's probably not my business, but I was just wondering…_why in the name of Buddha did you choose my write-up?_ I mean, there were so many other girls out there and-"

He laughed and held up a hand. "You're funny, Tori." He smiled, "I chose yours because you're the only one that didn't ask for a date. I chose yours because…it sounded like you need a friend."

At this, Max glared hard at him. "Sorry _Scott_, but I don't want your _pity_." she spat back, "I _have_ friends; I don't need any more."

"Oh, I know you don't want my pity, and I don't plan on giving you any either. I just think that nobody deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day." He said calmly, looking at the menu that the waitress put on their table.

And at that last statement, the fight went out of Max.

He wasn't exactly charming, but he was interesting enough. Interesting enough to occupy her mind instead of a certain bird-kid eight stores down.

Scott maybe even seemed worthy of her friendship. Max was lucky enough to end up with him, and not, say, the school's pervert.

"Tori, you don't seem like the calorie-conscious, diet-doing type of girl. I say we order every artery-clogging dish there is and pig out." He said, smiling up at her.

She smiled back and leaned forward. "I like the way you think."

And they both ended up bent over the menu, deciding together what food they were going to order.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

Out of the hundreds of girls that attended their school, he never expected it to be Lily Stewart.

Lily Stewart, Max's only friend at school.

A few minutes after he arrived at the restaurant, she came in and they confirmed e-mails, taking a seat towards the back of the restaurant.

He'd seen her in school – knew she was the type of girl that was nice to everybody with average grades and a typical Californian complexion – but he never thought she was the girl who was so interesting, and complex. The girl who drove Fang crazy just wondering who she was.

Maybe he was expecting some quiet girl. Some girl he's never noticed, who thought so differently about the world. Call it whatever you want, but Fang always thought Lily was mainstream. A follower to trends, a girl who liked to please everyone.

She didn't exactly strike him as the mind-boggling type of girl.

Max probably only ever really hung out with her because she was the only one who approached Max, and poor Max, the bird kid deprived of girl friends, decided to just go with it.

He wanted to go home. Fang didn't know what he expected but suddenly, with Lily sitting across from him looking at the menu, it didn't seem like such a good idea. He didn't know what it was, but something deep within him was telling him this wasn't right.

However, he did agree with Max to take this project seriously. Initially, he only made that stupid agreement with her thinking this would help Max find someone who could make her happy. He wanted his best friend to be happy, after all that she's done for their family, and this agreement he made with her was the least he could do. Only after they agreed did he think of another reason he made it – because he wanted to see where life would take him.

And wasn't Fang being such a jerk for immediately assuming Lily wasn't this girl? The interesting and mysterious girl he chose from the brick wall of a thousand other girls? He chose Lily's write-up. And he told Max he would get to know whoever he chose. His impression on Lily didn't matter because he saw the _real_ Lily in her write-up and he wanted to get to know her.

Fighting down the urge to bolt, he looked up from the menu and gave Lily a small smile, saying in his most pleasant voice, "So, do you know what you want?"

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

Max could say that tonight was good.

Not spectacular, not great, and not even fun – just good.

Scott was a real gentleman. He would tell stories but would never forget to ask about Max. He would say please, and thank you, and excuse me. He paid for the whole meal even if Max ate majority of it. He was worthy of Max's friendship.

She never felt anything more than that though. Not when he would complement her, or smile at her, or even when his hand accidentally grazed hers. He was just a really nice guy, and Max was thankful for his company that evening.

Their dinner ended early. Even with dessert, there was only so much you could talk about. Especially with a stranger you just met.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was nice meeting you, Scott." Max said, shaking his hand.

"You too, Tori. And don't hesitate to e-mail me for anything." He smiled before walking away and waving at her over his shoulder.

He didn't even bring her home.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't a complete gentleman.

Max stood on front of the restaurant's doors for a few seconds, watching Scott's retreating figure before it disappeared amongst the crowd of people, before she sighed and walked the opposite direction.

Sure, Scott made her forget about Fang that evening, but it wasn't enough to occupy her mind for the rest of the night.

And so she ended up walking home alone, thinking about Fang and wondering if his date was good enough for him.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

This was not the girl he was hoping for. He was sure of it.

Lily was exactly who he thought she was. She told interesting stories, cracked a few funny jokes and was actually really easy to talk to, but Fang never saw the side of her that _screamed_ the personality on her write-up. She would talk about parties, and stories about parties, but never about trivial things that made her happy, or about her wishes and dreams, or about the adventures she hoped life would take her.

Sure, you don't tell strangers about your wishes, and your dreams, but there was nothing about Lily that made Fang want to know more about her.

He knew enough about her to make him want to go home.

The personality in her write-up could be hidden deep down within Lily but Fang was losing hope quickly and he didn't have the patience to want to get to know her any more to find out.

"…you're not listening to me." Lily said, dropping her fork with a clatter on her plate and looking up from her dinner to look at Fang. He was about to apologize, but her audible sigh and her whispered, "It's not tonight," stopped him from doing so.

"Alex," Fang almost flinched at his alias; he hated it, but it was better than being called _Alexis_, "You seem like a really nice guy and all, but it's pretty obvious your feelings don't match mine. At first I was thinking it was you, but then I realized…"

"Realized what, Lily?" Fang asked, sitting at the edge of his seat. So he wasn't the only one who didn't think this was right.

"I realized I didn't write my ad."

At that moment, Fang actually _almost_ showed emotions because he was that taken aback. She didn't _realize_ she didn't write her ad? Who doesn't realize they didn't write their own homework for a school project?

The first thing Fang felt was anger. No, he wasn't even that shocked because he already knew Lily wasn't anything like her write-up. He was _mad_. Mad that Lily would deceive him like this, or any guy who was going to get her write-up. It was a very asinine thing for her to do, getting some poor guy's hopes up just to realize she was lying.

Getting Fang's hopes up just to realize she wasn't even _real_.

"I'm really sorry," she gushed out, "At first I thought it was a good idea and only now do I realize my mistake. This was supposed to turn out right because the person who wrote this is really good with words but…" Lily stopped to analyze her next words, looking down at her plate with a thoughtful look on her face, "She wrote about _you_.

"She was supposed to write something for me, but she wrote about you, and I got her work as my own because it was _really_ nice.

"It's not tonight. My happily ever after won't happen tonight, but _yours_ can. You _have_ to find her, Alex. Promise me you'll go after her." Lily started to lean forward, her voice sounding slightly frantic.

It all made sense to Lily now. Tori and Alex. They belonged together.

All she knew about them was that they were best friends. Despite Tori not believing in fairytale endings she deserved one, and she deserved it with Alex. Lily was pleased she got Alex as her Valentine but it just didn't seem right. Alex should've been with Tori tonight.

"_Who?_ Who wrote your ad?" Fang asked, desperation leaking out of his voice. So if it wasn't Lily he was supposed to spend his evening with, then who was?

"Tori. It was Tori who wrote it." Lily told him.

At first Fang didn't comprehend her words.

Who's Tori? A classmate maybe? Someone in their grade that he never noticed?

But then he remembered Max's alias was Tori. Tori Hale. And then he made the connection: Max wrote that write-up.

It was like a punch in the gut, leaving him stunned and breathless.

So it was Max all along.

She was the interesting and funny girl he was waiting for. The girl who drove him crazy and left him wondering who she was. The quiet girl who thought so differently about the world. The girl he never noticed.

And how could he not notice, when they see each other everyday, and live together, and was there all along?

Fang felt like a complete idiot.

"Excuse me." he said distractedly, tossing a few bills on the table before heading out of the restaurant. And once he was out of the restaurant, he began to run.

It was _Max_ – the leader of the flock, his partner in crime, his _best friend_.

When they were 14, he thought he loved her. But Max rejected him and he stopped trying. A few days later, he came to the conclusion that if he really loved her, he would've never given up on her.

He should've never given up on her, because deep down inside, he never stopped loving her.

It's hard to know exactly how he felt, but even when he stopped trying to win her over, and even when he convinced himself he was over her, and even now, when he let her go on another date, he still loved her.

He stopped because he thought he wasn't good enough for her. And when he stopped, it was like he forgot about the thrill of being in love with her. It was like losing your life, then getting your soul back and realizing just how good it felt to be alive.

Max made him feel alive.

Sure, the feeling faded over the months, but it was still there. It never left, and this school project was like a wake-up call, telling him he was wasting his time seeking some other girl when all he needed to look for was right on front of him. He just had to look hard enough and _see_.

He just had to see that he loved her all along.

And now that all he was thinking about was her, he couldn't believe he didn't fight for Max for so long. What was he waiting for all this time? He hoped it wouldn't be too late…

After pushing through the throng of people on the boardwalk, he finally reached the restaurant where he dropped off Max. He quickly scanned the slightly tinted glass windows to see if she was still there, and groaned angrily to find out that she's already left.

'_Please don't let her have left with her date.'_ He prayed, before continuing to run down the boardwalk again.

And she shouldn't have been on another date; she should've been with _him._ If only Max had written what she truly felt instead of making a joke out if it. If only she'd taken it seriously, they would've been together, and he would've realized sooner.

Her _real_ write-up, the one she'd given to Lily, was perfect for her. And her ad was perfect for him. They were meant to be.

You can't fight that kind of fate.

It was Max. His best friend Max who he saw everyday, with her smile that left him breathless and her beautiful laugh that made Fang want to make her laugh all the time. His sister Max, that was beautiful and amazing inside and out without even trying, with her warm chocolate brown eyes that were such a mystery to him and her mesmerizing blondish brown hair that changed in the light at different angles.

He knew he didn't deserve someone like her, someone so selfless and sacrificing, but he was wiling to try and change.

For Max, he would be anything she wanted him to be.

He finally spotted her after a few moments, her light brown head of hair bobbing as she retreated further away. Relief flooded through him as he realized that she was alone and on her way home. He elbowed and pushed people more purposefully, intent on not losing her. Not this time.

He would tell her the things he should've told her a year ago. He would tell her _now_.

He had to, because she needed to know just how much he cared. That he didn't want her to go off on dates with other guys. That he should've spent his evening with her. That they were made for each other. That he finally _saw_.

Finally, _finally_, he reached her. He called out her name, her real name, when he was just a few feet away from her in a much less crowded area. There were still people milling about, but it was less dense in this part of the boardwalk, near a huge water fountain surrounded by rose bushes.

She turned around, responding instantly, and Fang smiled at how adorable she looked in this light, with her eyes wide and innocent-looking and her mouth slightly open as she searched the crowd for whoever called her. When she spotted Fang, she smiled a full-fledge grin, exposing her white teeth and stopped where she was to wait for him to catch up.

She was wondering why Fang's date ended so early when her mind nearly short circuited. Short circuited because Fang reached her, didn't come to a halt a few feet away from her, didn't hesitate to gently cup her face in his hands, and didn't stop to bring his lips down on hers.

And she didn't hold back from kissing him in return because it just felt so _right_.

And they both ended up staying in each others arms, kissing each other to make up for the months they've been apart.

And later Max would realize that she was wrong, because they were puzzles that fit perfectly together. That Fang was the answer to her write-up and they were meant for each other. They had a happily ever after in their messed up fairytale world.

Because Fang dreamt when Max could only see reality, cheered her up when everything seemed cruel and unforgiving in the world, was her friend and her lover, and was everything that she couldn't be.

Fang saw beauty and hope in _her_, and he saw _their_ story of their happily ever after together.

Fang pulled back after a few seconds, gasping from the lack of oxygen. He didn't want to, but it was important he told her. It was important she knew.

"Max, I love you." He said with so much conviction and emotion in his voice.

And he'd finally said the 4 words she's been waiting forever to hear.

**- - - - -O- - - - -**

I hope this didn't totally suck. :|

If you have **any questions** about the Valentine's project that happened in their school, review or PM me; I'll definitely get back to you.

Ooh! **Funny story**: Originally, I was going to stop writing stories _completely_ after Ho Ho Hopefully. Why, you ask? Because when you search for the author's username, the number of stories they've written is stated in the side, and I wanted to keep mine as 'desperatelyobvious :3' Get it? 'Cause then I'd have only written 3 stories and it makes that cute puppy face (:3). I am such a weirdo. :)) (And yet you guys still love me.) Then I thought better of it, 'cause I love to write and I can't help but share it with you guys. :)

Let me know what you think – **review, review, REVIEW!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!** Don't forget to tell the people you love how you feel. :)

Peace out.

.: Tiffany :.


End file.
